


Apologies are sometimes the hardest part

by CatTurtleArts



Category: HorrorSwapFell, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, HorrorSwapfell - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTurtleArts/pseuds/CatTurtleArts
Summary: Horrorswapfell au created by monsterousbabies on tumblrA little fic I am working on before(and durning) the horrorswapfell brothers making up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Words” = speaking, [words] = thoughts
> 
> Characters: S/O (Mutt’s s/o (soulmate)), Mutt (HSF), and Razz (HSF)
> 
> S/O and Mutt has been dating for 6 months now (known each other for 1.5 years), they had shared a lot with each other. Except about their families, every time s/o brought it up Mutt got upset, not mad but nervous, scared, and panic-y. So his s/o didn’t bring it up, as much as they wanted to know about his family they didn’t want to upset him like that. (S/o calls Mutt by his name not Mutt, Pap or Papy.)
> 
> Mutt and his s/o meet at a local park in the more wooded area (their now favorite date spot). S/o has a desk job, makes $700 a month, volunteers at a dog shelter (no kill). Mutt has a room in s/o’s home if he wants to sleep indoors; it was passed down to s/o when their grandfather died.

S/o was at their work one day when they got a call on their desk phone, they picked up “hello?” “Hey s/o, this is Karen front the front office, there’s…….a monster here who’d like speak to you.” s/o was confused, [a monster? Papy’s at home I just got done speaking to him.] “I’ll be right down,” so said as they grabbed their phone and hung up the phone. When they got downstairs the noticed a tall skeleton monster, not quite as tall as Mutt but still tall, he had a crown of bones on his head. [The king of monsters] s/o thought, [why did he want to talk to me?] 

S/o walked up the skeleton, “Hello, do you mind if we talk outside? This isn’t a monster friendly place.” The skeleton nodded and held the door open for them; s/o thanked him as they went out. When they were out of the way of the door s/o spoke up “what can I do for you Mr. King?”  The skeleton hesitated, like he was nervous, “I heard around from other monsters that you where the datemate of a monster named Mutt.” S/o nodded “yes, is it a problem?” The skeleton shook his head “No, I…..I just wanted to check on him.” S/o tilted their head a bit and before they could ask the skeleton answered their question. “I’m……his brother, Razz.” S/o’s brows shot up in surprised.

“His b-brother?” s/o was surprised. Razz nodded “I’m guessing by your reaction he does not speak of me?” S/o shook their head “whenever I ask about his family he gets very nervous.” Razz sighed “I am honestly not surprised, I was a terrible brother.” He paused “how is he?” S/o smiles softly “he’s doing a lot better than about a year and a half ago when I first meet him.” Razz nodded “that’s good” he ‘cleared’ his throat “anyway, the reason I wanted to speak to you is because I was hoping to talk to him.” Razz hesitated to speak again, “my therapist thought it might be a good idea.” “I can ask him if he’d like to talk to you but I can’t guarantee anything” s/o stated.

Razz nodded as s/o’s boss yelled for them to come back to work “let exchange phone number so I can let you know what his says, “ S/o said as they pulled out their phone. They exchanged number “maybe you can help him get better a bit quicker,” razz looked confused and s/o explained “everyone wants their family around as they heal.” Razz and s/o said their goodbye and s/o went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrorswapfell au created by monsterousbabies on tumblr
> 
> A little fic I am working on before(and durning) the horrorswapfell brothers making up.

When s/o got home that night Mutt was waiting by their front door, s/o face lit up happily as they ran up to him “hey baby, how was your day?” Mutt’s butt did a little wiggle like he had a wagging tail “lonely….without you.” s/o hugged him “I missed you too Papy.”  Mutt nuzzled into their neck happily. S/o giggled a little and they went to unlock the front door letting Mutt enter first. Mutt watched from the couch as s/o when to their room and changed into something more comfortable then came back down and gave him a kiss on their way to the kitchen to make dinner, “what would you like for dinner tonight Papy?”  “…….Pizza Cheeseburger……please?” Mutt followed s/o into the kitchen and sat in the corner to stay out of the way but still able to watch. “Oh that sound great,” s/o smiles and grabs the ingredients and got cooking.

S/o was unsure how to bring up what happened at work today, so they went a round about way, “I had a run in with a monster at work today.” “Did…..they…hurt you?” Mutt looked worried, s/o shook their head, “no he were very nice, we talked a bit before my boss called me back to work.” Mutt tilted his head “who was…it?” S/o hesitated, “he said his name was Razz.” Mutt jumped and hit his head, s/o rushed over to him “are you okay?” s/o check his head and gently kiss it. Mutt gently patted them, “he…….he….only talked, right?” s/o nodded, “yes, he said he wanted to speak to you, but you don’t have if you don’t want to.” Mutt took a minute then said “I…I think about it.” s/o nodded and kissed him again and then went back to making dinner.

S/o had Mutt set the table for the two of them and they sat down to eat. Mutt was happily munching on his fries when s/o spoke up again, “if you feel up to it could you tell me about Razz? And maybe what happened?” Mutt stopped with a fry hanging out of his mouth, “he said was a bad brother,” s/o continued and Mutt finished eating the fry. Mutt thought for a bit as he munched on more fries then he nodded. It took all of dinner and a move to the couch for Mutt to tell them everything about the Underground. S/o frowned a bit when Mutt was finished “I heard it was bad….but I didn’t think it was that bad.”  Mutt watched them as s/o pulled their phone out and texted someone, “Razz gave me his number so I could tell him what you said.’ Mutt whined a little and pulled s/o close to him, s/o smiled up at him “don’t worry love, I just told him you said you would think about it.” Razz’s reply, “thank you for letting me know.” Came a few hours later when Mutt and s/o where cuddled up reading.

It took three months for Mutt to agree to talk to Razz. S/o and Razz had texted back and forth a bit just to ‘break the ice’. S/o texted Razz and they agreed to meet up in the park near s/o home, the park where Mutt had his den.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horrorswapfell au created by monsterousbabies on tumblr
> 
> A little fic I am working on before(and durning) the horrorswapfell brothers making up.

Mutt told s/o about a clearing they could meet up in, far enough from s/o house and Mutts den to feel safe but close enough if something where to happen Mutt could get them out of there. The night before the meet up Mutt and S/o had stayed in Mutt’s den, per Mutt’s request. When s/o asked why he shrugged and muttered something about scents. Mutt and S/o stayed cuddled together in the den till it was about time for s/o to pick Razz up at a bus stop near the park. Mutt stayed in the den as s/o left to the fast food place by the bus stop and waited inside after picking up they food they had ordered. Once they say the bus they left the fast food place and spotted Razz getting off the bus and walked over to him. 

“Nice to see you again Mr. King,” s/o smiled as Razz sighed, “I did say you could call me Razz.” s/o giggled a bit “I know, but you blush a little when I call you Mr. King.” Razz got a little huffy and s/o started walking back to the park, “have you had Breakfast yet Razz” Razz shook his head and hesitated, “I was too nervous.” S/o smiled softly “then you can have breakfast with me and Papy,” they held up the bag from the fast food place. S/o lead Razz the clearing where a picnic blanket and some bottles of water where waiting. “Oh good, Papy set up like I ask. Thank you Paps,” s/o seemed to be talking to the air, Razz was confused. S/o looked at him, “pap was nervous about today too, he’s hiding the woods somewhere till he’s comfortable enough to come out so you two can talk.” A chirp like sound came from the woods on their right. ”Shall we sits and eat while we wait?” s/o lead Razz to the blanket, they sat and s/o handed Razz a breakfast sandwich.

They chatted and eat as they waited for Mutt, Razz was so comfortable and distracted talking to s/o he didn’t notice Mutt had come from the forest and sat around s/o. S/o was sitting cross legged and Mutt was slouched so his chin was resting on top of s/o’s head, he had his left hand in s/o lap, his left leg was propped up so s/o could lean against it if they wanted to, his right leg want lying on the ground but loosely wrapped around s/o and he was half leaning back against his right hand. Razz could tell Mutt was watching him but he was doing so subtly. Razz watching quietly for a min as s/o ripped pieces off a breakfast sandwich and feed it to Mutt, all while still chatting with him.

After the food was gone Razz found the confidence to speak, “brother, I wanted to speak to you so I could apologize.” Mutt was looking at him now, “I…. did a lot of bad things in the Underground and I think the main thing was treat you like I did.” Razz looked down at his hands “I know they’re not good enough for excuses but I was scared, I was mad at Alphs, and I was mad at myself for not being able to protect you like I should have. I just lashed out, and I’m sorry brother.” When Razz looked up again Mutt was sitting right in front of him, Razz flinched back a little. Mutt had a serious look on his face, much different than the look he had a few minutes ago. Razz flinched a little again when Mutt reached out to him, but Mutt pulled him into a hug, “I forgive you Sans.”

It took a second for Razz to register what Mutt had said but once is sunk in he hugged Mutt back and started crying “t-thank you papyrus.” They stayed like that for about 10 minutes; even Mutt and S/o teared up a bit. Razz wiped the tears from his face and took a ‘breath’. “I would appreciate if you didn’t tell anyone about that.” Mutt smiled, “….no promises” and s/o giggled “you know I won’t.” They stayed in the clearing till the sun started going down, they talked more, had lunch and dinner, Mutt and Razz even sparred a bit.

A few weeks later Mutt went to stay with Razz but it didn’t work out so he went back to his s/o home. Razz and Mutt still talk and meet up in the clearing from time to time but s/o is always with them.


End file.
